Against All Odds
by DreamOn509
Summary: Cailey Summit was ready for the summer of a lifetime. She was expecting to go to basketball camp. But she finds out she has to go to Camp Rock. She makes some friends. But what happens when they all turn on her? Especially the one she loves?


**Okay, so I did my best on this. Please review!**

"Cailey! Come on! Today's the first day of basketball camp!" my eyes shot open like someone was about to stab me in the heart. I jumped up and got dressed. I put everything I would need for summer camp in one big suitcase.

"Cailey! Come on! We can't be late!" my mom yelled. I ran downstairs and outside to the car. I threw my things in, as well as myself. I waited for my mom.

"Goodbye, Cailey! Good luck!" my dad yelled out to me. I waved at him as Mom sped out of sight. I fell asleep and dreamt about the best possible things that could happen at camp.

"Hey, Cailey! Wake up!" my mom yelled. I slowly blinked my eyes open and saw a woman around her 40s standing beside me. She was wearing a nice white shirt tucked in under a black skirt and she was in black high heels. _Wow,_ I thought,_ No way I would've packed that. Or even bought it!_

"Who is this oldie? She a hitch-hiker or something?" I asked my mom. My mom slapped my chest. It stung a little so I rubbed it for a while.

"Miss Summit-'

"Look. My name is Cailey. You don't have to address me as 'Miss Cailey Elizabeth Summit' or anything. Gives me the jeepers creepers." I said looking up at her. She just cocked her head and tried to understand me.

"Okay….Cailey….we are very sorry, but no one can come to camp this year due to our sudden bug problem." she said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off. I looked up at her and at my feet thinking _Who the heck does she is?_

"So, then what am I going to do?"

"Cailey! Come on! You have to get out! My mom argued with me. I pulled back and did everything I possibly could to NOT get out at…Camp Rock. Where all the little preps go and have their annual prep fest. Great, now there are going to try to get me into all of this.

"No! I won't get out at this…this…PRISON!" I yelled. I squinted my eyes and pulled back. Dang. My seatbelt clicked undone. My mom pulled me out eventually. Dang. I was stuck at this stupid camp for a whole summer.

"Hi! I'm Mitchie! This is Caitlin and Lola. You are?" the girl said in such a preppy voice. I looked at her close and immediately knew she was a prep.

"I'm Cailey. Cailey Summit." I said . I sat my stuff down and looked around. _Gosh, I'm going to hate this place. Well not if they have a b-ball court._

"Do you want us to show you-"

"Oh! Basketball court! Yay!"

I grabbed my basketball and ran over there.

I watched the guys play and focused on how smooth they let their feet fly across the ground. One guy was getting blocked backing in. He moved both feet right then left.

"Travel!" I yelled. I couldn't help it. I hate it when someone messes up that close. They all turned and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What did you say?" the boy around 14 asked me. I set my ball down and looked at him.

"You could've gotten that shot. You traveled though." I said like I was disappointed in him. Which I was. He laughed along with his friends.

"Can you do better?" he asked me. I looked at him for a while and nodded my head slowly. "Let's see what you got."

Like him I was blocked backing in. I tried to move my feet as smoothly as they did. I moved my right foot left the right and made a perfect shot off the backboard.

"Pretty good for a girl. I'm Jake. Bolton. Jake Bolton." he said…smiling….at me. I laughed for a minute. He kind of stared at me.

"Well, I takes practice. A lot of it." I said. I walked past him and got my bags.

"Wait! You're not going to tell me you're name?" he asked me.

"Cailey. Summit. Cailey Summit." I said it like he did.

I started to look for Cabin number 5 when I turned around and saw it. Mitchie and Caitlin were standing on the little steps talking. I walked up the steps and put my bags on the last bed available.

"Oh so you're our room mate? Nice to see you again, Cailey." Caitlin said looking at me. I guess she could kind of tell I wasn't a singer.

"Do you sing?" Mitchie asked me.

"No. Well, in the shower I guess." I said. That made them laugh a little.

I sat on the bad and looked around. I saw a few of my clothes. Jeans and tee shirts. I decide I would go to sleep. So I did.

"Cailey! Hey! Come on!" Caitlin and Mitchie yelled in my ear, I jumped up and looked at them. I laughed and followed them out of the door.

We walked on the path to the little eating thing. Social area. I don't know what it's called. I did exactly what they did. I got my food and sat down at an empty table. Hopefully, no popular girl would show up and make fun of me.

"Ha-ha. Hey, go sit at another table. I'm going to sit here." a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Jake just about to sit down. I looked at him and watched him eat some of his salad. "Anyone sitting here?"

"Me."

"Oh, well….sorry." he said. He was about to get up when I grabbed his arm. He looked at me and sat back down.

"Um, you can sit here though." I said in an almost whisper. He looked at me.

You know how it feels when you just kind of look at their eyes and you can tell what that person is saying and hey don't have to say a thing? Well, I didn't get how Jake read my eyes.

"You're--"

He said before I got up and left.

_Stupid camp. I have to spend a whole summer at this worthless place._


End file.
